finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Điện thoại di động
Điện thoại di động (còn gọi là PHS, handset, hay đơn giản là phone) là một công nghệ xuất hiện trong Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. Ngoại hình và chức năng của nó cũng tương tự như điện thoại di động trong thế giới thực. Điều thú vị là ĐTDĐ đã xuất hiện trong Final Fantasy VII, vài năm trước khi nó được sử dụng rộng rãi trong thực tế. Những lần xuất hiện ''Final Fantasy VII Thiết bị PHS, dùng để thay đổi nhân vật trong nhóm ở save points và trên world map, là một điện thoại di động. Cloud nhận được nó ở Kalm từ đồng minh của anh khi thoát khỏi Midgar. Sau đó, nếu Cait Sith không có trong nhóm ở Ngôi đền của người Ancient, và trong lần thứ 2 đến Forgotten Capital, cậu ta sẽ gọi cho Cloud qua PHS để nói cho anh về kế hoạch hi sinh của cậu và cảnh báo cả nhóm về việc khẩu pháo Sister Ray đã được chuyển từ Junon về Midgar. Trong ''Reunion Files của Advent Children, Nomura nói rằng PHS là viết tắt của "Party Henshu (Editing) System". ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Chiếc điện thoại xuất hiện trong ''Advent Children và các sản phẩm của bộ Compilation là Panasonic FOMA P900iV, một hoạt động quảng cáo sản phẩm giúp tiếp thị cho cả bộ phim và chiếc điện thoại. Tất cả những nhân vật chính của game (ngoại trừ Red XIII, Cait Sith và Vincent), cùng với Rufus Shinra, nhóm Turks và những nhân vật phản diện: Yazoo, Loz và Kadaj, đều có điện thoại. Tuy vậy, điện thoại của Cloud là xuất hiện nhiều nhất. Cloud's phone became a symbol of his isolation after he learned he had contracted Geostigma, adding insult to injury for his self-imposed guilt of failing to prevent the deaths of Aerith and Zack. Cloud no longer answers his calls, forcing callers to merely leave voice messages, and he rarely, if ever, calls them back. Tifa scolds Cloud for isolating himself using the phone as an example, saying "you don't answer the phone, but I don't see you throwing it away either". Later, during Cloud's scuffle against the three Sephiroth Remnants at the Forgotten Capital, he accidentally drops his phone in the lake. When Cloud realizes it had been lost, he is harshly chastised by Marlene and Vincent for his isolationism and it makes him to change for the better. Unbeknownst to them, when Cloud's phone reaches the lake's bottom, Aerith's spirit leaves a message on it before it deactivates. As a joke in the film, during his entrance in the battle against Bahamut SIN, Vincent asks Tifa where the cellphone store is, as he lacked one. Shortly after the events of the movie, as chronicled in Reminiscence of Final Fantasy VII, he finally acquires a phone, revealed in Dirge of Cerberus to sport his trademark dirge design. In a humorous instance, he calls Cloud to pass on a message to Yuffie to tell her that she has no right to call his phone. In fact most of the dialogue in Reminiscence are phone conversations, as none of the characters are seen outside of the Final Fantasy VII montages. In a humorous scene, Loz's ringtone is the beginning snippet of the Final Fantasy VII victory fanfare, as it rings shortly after Tifa narrowly "defeats" him in Aerith's church before he gets back up and answers it. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Người chơi Turks dùng ĐTDĐ để nhận lệnh từ Veld hay Tseng. Với điện thoại, họ có thể báo cáo thông tin khẩn cấp hay nhận hướng dẫn ngay lập tức. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- .]] Như đã nói, cuối cùng Vincent cũng có một chiếc điện thoại mang dấu hiệu của ông, nó được cho là đã bị phá hủy trong cuộc tấn công Edge. Cũng trong đoạn cắt cảnh cuối cùng, Cloud có vẻ đã sắm điện thoại mới, giống hệt cái cũ, có lẽ để nói đến việc anh đã bỏ qua những mặc cảm trong quá khứ và tiếp tục với cuộc sống của mình. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Mặc dù diễn ra trước Final Fantasy VII, ĐTDĐ đã xuất hiện trong ''Crisis Core are the same models as those of Advent Children and Dirge of Cerberus. Zack periodically receives e-mail from numerous contacts, as well as important calls, throughout the game. Called "handsets", the cellphones are seen as a standard issue among SOLDIER members. Angeal, Zack, and Sephiroth have been seen using them, and Kunsel gave Zack a crash course on how to use his at the beginning of the game. It can be assumed that the menu (or at least, the missions menu) is what Zack reviews on his cell phone screen, as Angeal had accessed his phone in that way to abort a training session in the prologue. The phones also have a wireless connection with shops, allowing Zack to purchase or sell items. Gallery Thể_loại:Final Fantasy VII Thể_loại:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Thể_loại:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Thể_loại:Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-